M o n s t e r
by Sukiya62
Summary: I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well now that you're gone, the world is ours


**M o n s t e r**

**A g e s : **

**A m u – 1 6**

**I k u t o – 1 7**

**U t a u – 1 6**

**R a n – 1 2**

**M i k i – 1 5 **

**D i a – 1 5**

**S u u – 2 6**

**H i k a r u – 1 2**

**R i k k a - 1 2**

* * *

><p><strong>A m u ' s P O V<strong>

I'm not sure how...but I found myself in the noble section of the kingdom. A commoner like myself shouldn't be here...it would be bad if someone found- "Look! Over there!" me... Shit. I took off running, trying to lose the guards. They were yelling things like, "Get out of here you filthy peasant!" and things much worse than that. I kept running and eventually came across the gate that separated the noble and commoner section. I just had to get over it, and then I'd be free! I jumped on top of a few boxes, then a food stand, and went to land on the wall. Thing is...my aim is _horrible_. I ended up losing my footing and fell. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact...but nothing came. I opened one of my eyes slightly then I felt them widen in shock. A guy with blue hair and black clothing was holding me in his arms bridal-style. I felt my face heat up. "Ikuto-san, let us take care of the girl." one of the guards said.

"That won't be necessary. I can handle her." he replied. The guards nodded and left. The man, Ikuto, sighed and then set me down on my feet.

"Ummm...th-thank you for saving me." I said.

"Don't mention it. What are you doing over here anyway?" Ikuto asked.

"I...I don't know. I just kinda found myself over here." I replied with a nervous laugh. "Um...if you don't mind me asking...why did you save me anyway?"

"I don't like how the guards treat people like you." he said. I was a bit shocked. A noble...concerned about us peasants?

"You, a noble, concerned about a nobody like me?"

"You _aren't_ a nobody." We stared at each other for a while. This man...he's strange...

"Well... I better go..."

"Try not to wander over here again. I might not be there to save you next time." Ikuto said, turning his back to me.

"Thanks again." I said.

"No problem." Then he was gone. I sighed and walked to the part of the wall that was covered in vines. I grabbed onto them and climbed over. Once I was back on my own territory, I left for home.

**N e x t D a y**

I walked along the street and watched some kids playing near the gate. I smiled at them. One of the kids spotted me and he waved. "Hey Amu-chan!" he yelled.

"Hey Hikaru!" I yelled. Then the other kid kicked the ball and it went over the gate. The girl ran to the gate and went through. "No, stop!" I yelled. I ran after the kid and when I caught up to her I grabbed her arm, stopping her. I grabbed the ball and gave it to her. "Now get back home ok?"

"Ah sorry Amu-sama!" I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's ok Rikka-chan. Now go back before the guards spot you." She nodded and took off. I shook my head. "Kids." As I made my way over to the entrance I heard yelling. "Damn it not again." I groaned. I started running but then someone pulled my arm. I looked and saw it was some guys and _not_ guards. "Oh no..."

"Oh no is right _Amu_." he sneered. "This is the third time you've been over here. You're gonna pay the price now." the guy said. These 2 noble guys warned me the first time I came over that next time they caught me over here that they'd kill me. I gulped in fear.

"I was trying to help this kid and-"

"No excuses girl. Just die already!" The guy then threw me to his friend. "Jake...hold her and don't let her be able to move." Jake nodded and held a tight grip on me. I glared at the one in front of me.

"Well if I'm going to die, I'd like to know the name of my murderer." I said.

"Kiba." he said.

"Well Kiba...better do your best at trying to kill me cause...I'm not that easy to kill off." I kicked Jake right where it counts and started to take off when Kiba grabbed me and held his arm around my neck. I heard him draw his sword and I ground my teeth together. "Damn you." I muttered. He just laughed. "I hope you rot in Hell." He glared at me and threw me to the ground.

"You bitch." He put his foot on my back, keeping me down. He put the tip of his sword at my neck. "You're the one who's going to Hell you filthy nobody." He raised his sword and brought it down. But it never hit. I felt my eyes widen at what Kiba said. "I-Ikuto. I was um..."

"Leave." Ikuto said coldly. Kiba nodded, took his foot off my back, and ran, Jake following behind him. Ikuto let out a sigh and I heard him put up his sword. I started to get up and I saw him hold a hand out to me. I ignored it and got up on my own. I stared at the ground with my hands clenched into fists at my side. "You're lucky I was here. If I wasn't then-"

"Why did you save me?" He kept quiet. I ground my teeth together and glared him. "Maybe I wanted to die. It's not exactly _great_ being what I am. Then again I guess someone like you wouldn't understand. You've got a life full of luxury and all I get is scraps." He stayed silent. "Tch."

I started to walk away when he said, "You're right...I don't understand...but I want to help-"

I turned around and glared at him. "You _can't_ help. _No one_ can help! You think you understand _but you don't._" I felt tears roll down my face. I don't know why I started crying...I just did. I looked away from him then. I didn't want him, or anyone for that matter, to see me cry. "I will always be viewed the same. I'm replaceable. No one cares what happens to us. I mean, why should they? You nobles have the perfect life. The _last_ thing you need is to worry about some _low lives_ like us." Suddenly, he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to face him, making me squeal a bit in fear. The look on his face...he seemed...angry. But why?

"Don't talk down about yourself. It's just some stupid rank that they labeled you. Don't let that get to you." he said. I just stared at him with wide eyes, getting lost in his sapphire orbs. What's this feeling in my chest? I felt my cheeks get warm and I mentally shook myself. I took a step away from him, and his grasp on my shoulders, and turned my back to him.

"Thanks for saving me...bye." Then I walked off. Once I was home I plopped down on my bed. I sighed and rolled onto my side. What was up with that? My hurting chest...my racing heart...his deep, blue eyes...what's wrong with me? I couldn't have possibly fallen in love with him could I?

**N e x t D a y**

I sat in a tree near the gate and watched the nobles. They were lucky. They had the perfect lives. Then I noticed a familiar blue head and I felt my heart squeeze. He was with a girl...a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes...and she was holding onto his arm. I put one hand on the trunk of the tree and the other one clutched at my heart. Why does it hurt? I felt tears streak down my face. Why am I crying? I couldn't have fallen in love with him...right? I used the hand that was clutching my heart to dry my tears and I jumped out of the tree and started to walk home. I wish Mom was still here...damn nobles. The thought of Mom and Dad brought more tears to my eyes. I sat on my bed and cried, but at the same time, tried to figure out what I should do. Then an idea came to me. I quickly wiped away my tears and then ran out the door. I ran to the gate and climbed over it. I stood on the top of it and noticed that Ikuto and that girl were gone. Good. "Amu-sama. What are you doing?" Rikka asked from below.

"I'm brining you food." I said. She beamed at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Thank you Amu!" Then she took off, probably to tell the others.

"Let's do this." I wasn't planning on getting food...but it just might work out in my favor. I jumped off the wall, barely landing on my feet, and started running, trying to find the best food stand. When I did I took what I could and started heading toward the gate again.

"Get her!" one of the guards yelled. I noticed that there were people on the other side of the gate, waiting for me. I tossed the food over and then turned around and faced the guards.

"Catch me if you can!" I jumped on top of one of the guard's heads and took off again, going to a different food stand. I had done this before, steal food from the nobles. That's why the guards wanted me dead so much. But hey, they don't give us _shit_ out there. We get whatever they don't eat basically. Can't blame us for wanting _actual_ food. I did that several times. I only had two cuts so far. I grabbed some bread, the last thing on my list, and ran toward the gate. I tossed it over. I was about to jump over when a sharp pain went through my shoulder. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

"AMU!" some of the kids yelled. I smirked, my bangs hiding my eyes. This was perfect. I reached behind my shoulder and pulled out what was in it, holding back my scream. I looked at the bloodied arrow in my hand and threw it to the side.

"You got me...now what are you gonna do?" I asked, smirking at the guard.

"You know what the penalty is girl." he said.

"Death?" The guard nodded. He raised his bow and arrow and aimed it at me.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said. I grit my teeth together. Damn it.

"She was stealing food Ikuto-san." He looked at me with a wondering look.

"Let her g-"

I clenched my teeth and slowly got up. "I'm sick of you." I turned around and glared at him. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled. I ran over to him and punched him in the face. One of the guards tackled me to the ground then and I landed on my shoulder...my _wounded_ one. I cried in pain and I heard the others gasp. (The others being the commoners.) I saw the blonde girl run over to Ikuto. She asked if he was ok and he just nodded, never taking his eyes off me. I turned my gaze to the guard that was on top of me. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and pushed him off me. I got on top of the wall. "I hope you all enjoy burning in Hell!" I yelled, then I jumped onto my side of the wall. I was surrounded by my friends and the kids, all of them cheering and crying tears of joy that I was safe.

Later that night, I wrote a note and quietly crossed over to the noble's side. I stuck the note to the wall and crossed back over to my side, unseen. That night, we enjoyed the food that I had stolen over a fire and the elders told stories. It was a great day...except for that one moment. I suddenly lost my appetite and left for home. I closed the door to my house and went into my room, taking out my ponytail. "I hope I never see him again." I mumbled. But my heart said something else as I fell asleep.

**A W e e k L a t e r**

So it's been a week since I last saw Ikuto and was over the wall. I was bored...but I didn't want to risk going over the wall and trying to be killed, only to be saved by him. I can only hope he found the note that I wrote to him...I sighed. Oh well. If he didn't...doesn't really matter now does it? My shoulder was healed by now and life was "normal." "Tch...normal. Not normal at all." I muttered, leaning against the tree trunk. I was looking over the wall, watching the nobles. I guess I'm obsessed with this wall or something...I don't know.

"Amu-sama!" I yelled and fell out of the tree, damn kid scared me. "Are you ok Amu-sama?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What do you want Ran?" I asked.

"It's Miki. She said she had to go find Dia and never came back. Mama is worried about her and I am too." Ran said. I felt my eyes widen in shock.

**(a/n: start playing Monster by Paramore ****(which I do NOT own)**** to add effect.)**

"I'll be back." I climbed back up the tree and jumped on top of the wall. What is Miki thinking? Dia was captured by the royal family! Does she really think she can take them on and get out alive? I jumped off the gate wall and started running where no one would see me. Have to make it to the castle! I eventually made it to the castle walls and started to climb them. I thankfully hadn't been noticed yet. Hopefully my luck wouldn't run out. Once I was over the wall I started looking all around for the blue haired girl I was after. Poor Miki...her and Dia are twins. Ran doesn't remember Dia...she was too young. I'm sure Suu is worried about her too. I know she would be devastated if they took another of her daughters. I'm not really sure why they took Dia. Might be because she's a witch...but then that would mean Miki would be one too right? I hope they don't take Miki as well. That thought drove me to find them. I had to save them...for Suu.

_**You were my conscience, so solid well now you're like water,  
>And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther,<br>But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
>But I'll get a new one, come back for the hope that you've stolen<strong>_

I broke into the castle, still unseen and not heard. I stayed in the shadows and walked all around. Then I heard two familiar voices. "AMU!" Miki and Dia. I ran to where I heard the voices and heard laughter as well. It came from behind two huge, wooden doors. I looked in through the crack that was in the doors.

"Amu won't save you now, witches." I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the king. He looked old, very old. He had brown hair, which was turning grey, and there was an evil sense about him.

"She _will_ save us!" Miki said. I noticed that she and Dia were holding hands. They were always stronger when they were together.

"She'd die before she even reached the castle." That's when I burst through the doors.

_**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<br>Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah**_

"Think again, _King_." I sneered. I saw him smirk.

"Guards." A sudden pain shot through my side and I screamed, falling to the side that wasn't wounded.

"AMU-CHAN!" Miki and Dia yelled. I looked over at my side, and saw a dagger stuck in it. I held back my scream as I pulled it out. I threw it to the side and then I saw black boots. I looked up and glared at the guard. He smirked at me and pulled me up by my hair, causing me to scream.

"Now...Miki, Dia, you will watch your friend Amu here die...then it will be your turn." the king said. I clenched my teeth and kicked the guard where it counted. He doubled over and then I put both my hands together, making a big fist, and hit him in the gut with it. I then kicked him to the ground and hit him on the head hard, making him unconscious. I took his sword and started running towards the king. As I came closer I felt a pain go through my side. I saw that it was bleeding, badly. I kept charging, not caring what happened to me. As I went to slice the king, he made some sort of signal and I was cut off from killing him. My eyes widened at who I saw.

_**I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
>But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching<br>Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
>And they're getting stronger<br>I hear them calling (calling, calling, they're calling)**_

"Ikuto?" I mumbled. He looked at me, no expression on his face. I heard the king chuckle darkly.

"Ikuto, my son, kill the traitor Amu." Son? Ikuto is...the prince? I jumped away from Ikuto and ground my teeth together. Ikuto didn't attack though. He had his hands clenched into fists and his bangs were hiding his eyes.

"You're not my father." he muttered. The king smirked.

"You don't want anything bad happening to your sister do you?" Ikuto went still. "That's what I thought. Now kill the traitor." Ikuto gripped his sword and charged at me. I made my grip stronger on my sword as I started to fight Ikuto. I was suddenly glad I had fought with the boys in the village using wooden swords. He was mostly pushing me back as I blocked his attacks with my sword.

"AMU!" I saw that Miki and Dia were being held by the king.

"Miki! Dia!" I yelled. Then pain shot through my left arm and I screamed. Ikuto had slashed my arm when I let my guard down. I kept a tight grip on my sword and started fighting back, pushing _him_ back this time. Then I jumped over him and started running to Miki and Dia.

_**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<strong>_

I ran to them in time to see a bright light shoot out of their hands and hit the king in the face. He dropped them and they ran over to me. "Amu!" Miki yelled.

"Behind you!" Dia yelled. I turned around to see the unconscious guard from before charging at me.

"NO!" I yelled, closing my eyes and holding my hands in front of me. I felt my hands burn and I opened one eye. Then I opened the other one and felt them widen at what I saw. Blue light was shooting out of my hand and hitting the guard, making him fly into the wall. I stared at my hand. "I'm...a witch?" I murmured.

"Amu look out!" Miki said, snapping me out of my trance. I hurled myself to the left before getting hit with a sword. I looked up and stared at the soldier who had thrown it. Ikuto then threw a dagger at him. It went straight at his heart and pierced him there.

_**Well you might have strength and solutions  
>But I like the tension<br>And not always knowing the answers  
>You're gonna lose it<br>You're gonna lose it**_

"Ikuto." Before I could say anything else he was charging at me again. I raised my sword up and blocked all his attacks. "I thought you switched to our side." I said as our swords were clashing. He just stared at me, no emotion in the deep blue depths of his eyes. I felt my grip on the sword loosen as I stared into his sapphire orbs. Then I felt a pain shoot through me and I coughed up blood on both of our swords.

"Amu-sama!" Miki and Dia yelled. It sounded muffled though.

_**I'll stop the whole world,  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone, the world-**_

I saw Ikuto's eyes fill with anger. "Gozen." he said through clenched teeth. I heard a chuckle behind me and felt whatever was piercing me twist and go through me a little more. I coughed up more blood and felt tears run down my face. Then I felt it come out of my back and I dropped my sword and started falling, closing my eyes. I heard not one, but two swords clatter against the floor and never felt the cold hard floor. I opened my eyes and met blue ones.

"I...ku...to." I managed to say. It never hurt to talk before.

"Gozen." Ikuto growled. "I will never forgive you." He set me down and picked up his sword. He took out a dagger and threw it to where I couldn't see and I heard metal fall to the ground. Then Miki and Dia were on either side of me.

"Amu, Amu stay with us." Dia said. My vision was getting blurry and the room was spinning. I felt like I was gonna puke. All the noises sounder far away even though I'm pretty sure I was close. Everything started fading into a black nothingness. The darkness felt nice...well it would've if I felt anything at all. The nothingness made me numb, there was no pain. Then I was suddenly surrounded by purple light and I felt my eyes open and I was out of the darkness.

"Amu." an all too familiar voice said.

_**I'll stop the whole world,  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**_

I started to sit up and felt two sets of arms help me up. "Be careful Amu-chan." Dia said. Ikuto walked up to my and also helped me get up. I noticed that the king was dead with a sword straight through his heart. The room spun a bit and I started to fall. Ikuto caught me before I hit the floor.

"Can you take her home?" he asked. I didn't want him to let go of me. I wanted to say no but I couldn't find the words.

"I don't think we can." Miki said.

"Ok I'll take her home...can you guys find my sister Utau and get her out?" he asked, holding me bridal-style.

"Sure. What does she look like?" Dia asked.

"Blonde in twintails and purple eyes." Ikuto said. That...that was the girl he was with at the market. She was his sister...not girlfriend. Ah damn it!

"Got it. Let's go Dia." Miki said. She nodded and they took off. Ikuto let out a breath.

"You really scared me you know. You're lucky they were able to bring you back and heal you."

"Why?" He gave me a confused look. "Why do you always save me?

"What do you mean why? I care about you."

"Why? There's no reason for you to care about me. I'll just be dirt under your shoe once I'm back in the village." He stopped walking and looked at me. He looked so serious and angry. Why was he angry?

"There is a reason for me to care about you."

"Oh yeah? Well what's that?" I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks grow warm. Ikuto was...kissing me. As the shock faded away I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. Then he pulled away, but just about 2 inches away from my face. "That's why." I said. He smirked, kissed me again, then started walking again.

**2 Y e a r s L a t e r **

"Ikuto!" a red faced Amu yelled.

"What is it Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Get...get Suu." she said, her voice strained. Ikuto nodded in understanding and ran out of the house and down the street to Suu's.

"Suu! It's Amu." he said.

"Is she-?"

"Yes, now hurry please!" he said.

"Ok. Miki, Dia. Come on I'll need your help desu."

"What about me Mama?" Ran asked.

"You can come too. Get some water alright desu?" Ran nodded and took off, taking a bucket with her, to the well.

"Let's go." Then they took off to Amu and Ikuto's house. Once there Suu went into the bedroom with Ikuto, Miki, and Dia following. Suu turned around and pushed Ikuto out. "Stay out here ok?" Ikuto nodded and stood outside. Ran came back with the bucket of water and went into the room. After a few hours Suu opened the door and smiled at Ikuto. "Come on in desu." she said. Ikuto nodded and walked in. He walked over to Amu and stood next to her. Amu smiled at the bundle in her arms...then she grabbed Ikuto by the collar and brought his ear near her mouth.

"If you ever do this to me again, I will kill you." she growled. Ikuto chuckled and kissed Amu's forehead.

"You love me too much." he smirked. Amu just shook her head and looked back at the bundle in her arms, smiling. "So...what's it's name?" Ikuto asked. Amu glared at him.

"_He_ is not an it. And his name's Yoru." Ikuto smiled at Yoru and lightly brushed a finger over his cheek. Suu smiled at the three and ushered her kids out of the room, leaving the new family to themselves.

**x X x X x X x**

Utau is now queen of the land since she and Ikuto are the rightful heirs to the throne, but since Ikuto wished to be with Amu, Utau took charge. She married Souma Kukai and they have three kids. Eru, Iru, and Daichi. Living conditions for the commoners are better now that Utau is in charge. They receive real food instead of just scraps and they are treated with respect. The gate that separated the nobles from the peasants is no more. Witches are accepted by all and Miki and Dia use their powers to help the sick and wounded. Amu and Ikuto were married 2 months after the incident they had with the former king and recently had their first kid, Yoru. They live happily even though they have quarrels every now and then, most of them ending with Ikuto sleeping on the floor. All is peaceful in the land now that Gozen is dead.

**x X x X x X x**

I sighed as I went into the kitchen. Amu was a lot to handle now that she had Yoru...but I'll get used to it. I grabbed some food for Amu and went back into our room to find her asleep. I smiled and set the food next to her bed. I got down on the floor and reached under the bed and pulled out a note. I sat on the edge of the bed so I wouldn't wake Amu or Yoru and opened the note.

_Ikuto, _

_I am in your debt. Thank you for saving me...but I __**wanted**__ to die today. If you had __**any idea**__ how I feel, then you would understand. I can't **stand** you...and yet I'm drawn to you at the same time. I'm sorry for punching you in the face...but I was hurt. I was hurt __**badly**__ and I just didn't want to see you. I wish you knew how I feel...but it doesn't matter. We're just too different, I have come to understand that...and that is why we shall never meet again. You won't have to deal with me anymore._

– _Amu _

Oh how wrong you were...strawberry. I smiled at Amu's sleeping face and stroked it. I kissed her forehead and Yoru's, then put the note back under the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I hope you liked it! I had a hard time writing this because of damn writer's block! Oh well...happy ending! Yay! You know what though...Disney <strong>_**totally**_** needs to make a tragedy! That would be awesome! I'm kinda sick of seeing their happy endings...I wanna see if they can manage to make a tragedy! Anyways...R&R!**


End file.
